JWTM Wiki:Project Songs
WikiProject Songs is a project intended to improve articles on songs. The goal is to make the song articles provide basic information in a quick and easy-to-read fashion. This project is based on WikiProject Albums, and uses similar templates. Its 'parent' project is WikiProject Music. A lot of this project has been lifted directly from the Albums project. Notability Most songs do not merit an article and should redirect to another relevant article, such as for a prominent album or for the artist who wrote or prominently performed the song. Songs that have been ranked on national or significant music charts, that have won significant awards or honors or that have been performed independently by several notable artists, bands or groups are probably notable. A separate article is only appropriate when there is enough verifiable material to warrant a reasonably detailed article; permanent stubs should be merged to articles about an artist or album. Articles for deletion Albums and songs that have been nominated for deletion are listed at Wikipedia:WikiProject Deletion sorting/Albums and songs Style Naming Song article titles should be named after the song, without quotation marks, for example, Paranoid Android. If there is another article with that name use the format ' (song)', for example, "Wonderwall (song)". If there is more than one song article with a title then disambiguate by putting the artist name in the title to make ' ( song)', for example "Because (The Beatles song)". If the song is in a foreign language and titled using the Latin alphabet, then, unless the song is commonly known by a translated name in the English-speaking world, the original foreign title should be used. This may require using accented letters which are not used in English. Examples: "Ein bißchen Frieden", "Je n'ai que mon âme", "Fångad av en stormvind". If the single title does not use the Latin alphabet, the article name should be the transliterated form of the title using Latin characters. Examples: "Kaihōku" instead of or "Liberated District", "Ya Soshla S Uma" not "Я сошла с ума" or "I've Lost My Mind", "Sanso Gateun Neo (Love Like Oxygen)" instead of " (Love Like Oxygen)" or "You're Like Oxygen (Love Like Oxygen)". Formatting When creating any music articles remember that song and single titles go in quotation marks "like this" and album titles are italicised like this. The song title should be in boldface in the first sentence and in infobox chronologies, but the surrounding quotation marks should not be in boldface. When linking to song articles, use piping to conceal the disambiguation terms, for example use the syntax "Because", to make the link simply appear as "Because". Also, although piping is normally discouraged on disambiguation pages, song and album titles are an exception: * For a song, use double quotes with the syntax: "Because" (The Beatles song), to format the title as: "Because" (The Beatles song). * For an album, use pairs of single quotes with the syntax: ''Abbey Road'' (album), to format the title as: ''Abbey Road'' (album). * See Wikipedia:Manual of Style (disambiguation pages) for details. Capitalization Template Project tag Please add along with the quality of the article. You can do this by specifying |class=X, where X is Stub, Start, C, B, A, GA or FA (see Wikipedia:Version 1.0 Editorial Team/Assessment for explanation of terms). Note that the parameter and values are case sensitive. Not all song articles have been tagged with . Many articles still need to be graded based on quality. The rating by importance is not currently implemented, as the project is currently rating articles based on their class for use by the Version 1.0 team and others, including this project itself. Importance is a parameter of potential use to the project itself, possibly in determining which articles are top contenders for future collaboration. However, as the specific importance of articles varies between projects, it is less of a priority right now than determining the quality of the articles which fall within the scope of this project. Progress Infobox conversions For single or song articles with old-style, subst'ed or incorrect infoboxes, please add or to the talk page. As a regular maintenance task, please convert the infoboxes to the new style. Check Category:Song articles needing single infobox conversion and Category:Song articles needing song infobox conversion for articles needing attention. Categories Per WP:CATEGORY, a song may be categorized by a characteristic (such as producer, composer, record-label, etc.) only if it is a defining characteristic of the song (i.e. reliable, secondary sources commonly and consistently define the song as having the characteristic—not just mention it in passing or for completeness). *Year of publication or release is normally a defining characteristic for every song. For other characteristics, if a song is defined by a particular characteristic, then it is likely that the object of the characteristic (e.g. the conductor, producer, etc.) will be notable in that capacity and qualify (per WP:NOTABLE and WP:MUSIC) for its own Wikipedia article: if such an article does not exist, then the characteristic is probably not defining. *Where a team of people is credited for a characteristic (excluding songwriter credits which should be split to the individuals), the official credit must not be split into multiple categories for individual team members.Otherwise, the categorization loses potency as it is no longer per the defining characteristic; also, the official (legal) credit could be misconstrued (category names may be seen in the article unordered, disjoint, or incomplete) So, for example, if Y is a member of a song's production team X, categorization may not be as 'songs produced by Y'; 'songs produced by X' might however, be included as a related category of 'songs produced by Y', or the song might be categorized directly as 'Y' (perhaps in addition to 'songs produced by X'). *For an example of where a characteristic might warrant split-categorization, consider a song that is defined as being "a world-wide commercial success"; in this case, as there is no world-wide sales certification body, several categorizations may be made per appropriate national or regional sales certification bodies. *Characteristics that commonly define one class of song might not define another class of song. E.g. 'conducted-by' commonly defines classical-music works but rarely, if ever, defines rock-music songs. 'Produced-by' sometimes defines pop- and rock-music songs, but rarely defines classical-music works. Large record-label companies don't often qualify as a defining characteristic of a song; small, specialized record-labels however, may do. *If the above seems to disallow grouping articles as you think they should be, consider using an alternative mechanism such as a list-article (see WP:CLN). Song articles should be placed into the following categories whenever applicable :- # a subcategory of Category:Songs by artist ("Category: songs"), and #a subcategory of Category:Songs by year, and #a subcategory of Category:Singles by year for singles. # The songwriters should be placed in either Category:Songs by songwriter (“Category:Songs written by ”), Category:Songs by lyricist("Category:Songs with lyrics by ") or Category:Songs by composer ("Category:Songs with music by "). Only one category should be created for each songwriter, so if a songwriter contributes words and/or music then the category should be in songs by songwriter only. #Other than Category:Songs by artist, "Category: songs" should be placed into at least two other subcategories, a subcategory of Category:Songs by country and one or more subcategories of Category:Songs by genre. For example, "Just My Imagination (Running Away with Me)" by The Temptations was released in 1971, so it is in Category:The Temptations songs and Category:1971 singles, Category:Songs written by Barrett Strong, Category:Songs written by Norman Whitfield while Category:The Temptations songs is in Category:Songs by artist, Category:American songs, Category:Motown singles and Category:Rhythm and blues songs. It is also in the category Category:The Rolling Stones songs because the The Rolling Stones recorded a notable version which is referred to in the article. Notes: #For consistency, the artist name in "Category: songs" should usually be the same as the name in the title of the article. #Please do not place song articles directly in Category:Songs or Category:Singles (music). #A song should only be categorised once in Category:Songs by year either by the year of first publication or release (whichever is earliest). Obviously if it is released as a single more than once it should be listed accordingly. Infobox Again, similarly to the Albums project, you can use for singles (A- or B-sides) and use for album tracks. For standards, use . There are also specialist infoboxes : (national anthems), (Eurovision entries) and . Infobox single See: Template:Infobox single Infobox song See: Template:Infobox song Article content Main body Write a description of the song. Write the basics first (this is often the information contained in the infobox). Then write about the music and lyrics, its influences and its effect on culture (with citations, of course). Because the entire article is about the song, it is recommended that there be no section headers with titles such as "Song information" or "About the song". Stick to factual material. Do not include "original research" such as opinions about a song, or interpretations of the lyrics or even statements about what the song is "about", unless they can be provided in the form of quotes that can be cited from sources with some authoritative insight (such as the songwriter or a notable performer). Other websites are available for people who want to give subjective interpretations of songs. Single track listings If the song is a single include track listings for the single's different formats. Lyrics and music videos Do not include the song's entire lyrics or embed the song's music video in the article unless you are certain they are in the public domain. Quotations of the work within the analytical framework can fall into the fair use provisions within US copyright law (and to a lesser extent fair dealing and related concepts within other jurisdictions). However, how much of a song you can quote is open to interpretation, but you should avoid copyright paranoia. Examples of works still under copyright can be found at Category:FA-Class song articles and should be used as guidelines. Lyrics and music videos that are in the public domain may be entered at Wikisource. Links to external websites that provide lyrics and music videos belong in the "External links" section. Per Wikipedia policy, please do not link to websites that are in violation of the artist's own copyright. See Wikipedia:Copyrights#Linking to copyrighted works. When linking to a music video on YouTube use only the videos that have been uploaded by the musician(s), the record companies, or Vevo. The official Billboard.com YouTube channel can also be used. Links can be incorporated into the infobox (via the Misc field) or the external links of the article using . Though the list of musician channels varies, a list of the acceptable record labels and distributors is presented below: *Billboard Magazine *Interscope Records *Island Records *Mercury Records *Ministry of Sound (UK, Germany, Club) *Parlophone Records *Reprise Records *Universal Music Group *Vevo *Warner Bros. Records Chart performance and charts Songs that are popular enough to appear on prominent record charts should have a "Chart performance" section. This section describes the song's history on the record charts and usually includes a table showing the song's peak chart positions. For help researching a song's chart history see the chart listings section below. For more information about displaying chart information in table format, see the Music Project's guidelines for chart tables. Additional information to include Articles about songs should contain information on important musical characteristics such as *structure (chorus/verse/bridge) *key. For traditional tunes if there is a reliable source indicating that there is a settled key or keys include this information. *time signature or signatures for tunes which have alternative versions in this respect, particularly those which may be in 3/4 vs 6/8 and those which have cut time variants which are verifiable. * Of lesser importance but possibly notable are recording techniques used, if there is a major recording or an original release for non-traditional songs. Cover versions/multiple renditions When a song has renditions (recorded or performed) by more than one artist, discussion of a particular artist's rendition should be included in the song's article (never in a separate article), but only if at least one of the following applies: *the rendition is discussed by a reliable source on the subject of the song (not on the subject of the rendition), *the rendition itself meets the notability requirement at WP:NSONGS. For lists of recordings by date, use an instance of for each entry; see WP:DATELIST. External links Follow the guidelines at WP:External links Material that can be linked include: *a musical score, chords, or tabs/sheet music, provided the source is hosting them with a license and does not violate copyright; *non-copyrightable materials, such as scores/sheet music for public domain arrangements of public domain works, or guitar chords that closely match known public domain works; *officially licensed lyrics that follow the copyright policy. Sites which provide officially licensed lyrics include MTV.com, CMT.com, and Yahoo Music; *interviews with performers, writers, producers, etc, talking about the song, provided the source does not violate copyright. As per WP:MUSICSTREAM songs streamed on a licensed website (such as Radio3Net) or hosted on an official website, such as an official Myspace page or a band's or record company's own website, may have a link placed in the External links section according to Wikipedia guidelines. There should be a note regarding the media used ("Adobe Flash"), and that it may not be available in all regions ("streamed copy where licensed"). Care should be taken that the site is hosting the music legally; that it does not meet any of the criteria for links to be avoided; that, as a minimum, the site is accessible by the main English regions North America, UK and Australia; and that the link is formatted appropriately. Suggested formats are: * "Title" (Adobe Flash) at Radio3Net (streamed copy where licensed) * "Title" (Adobe Flash) at Myspace (streamed copy where licensed) It is recommended that "" is placed beside the link, and that a comment is made in the edit summary such as "External links: WP:ELYES#2; WP:MUSICSTREAM" Stubs If the article is a stub, please use one of the following stub templates at the bottom of the page: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * ** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** * * Models The following is a list of featured articles on songs and singles. These are articles that the community as a whole have judged as being some of the best articles on Wikipedia. They can serve as excellent examples for articles on singles and songs. * "4 Minutes" * "All You Need Is Love" * "Angel of Death" * "Bam Thwok" * "City of Blinding Lights" * "Dixie" * "Eyes of the Insane" * "Fuck the Millennium" * "Hey Baby" * "Hey Jude" * "Hey Ya!" * "Hollaback Girl" * "Jihad" * "Just My Imagination (Running Away with Me)" * "The Long and Winding Road" * "Old Dan Tucker" * "Push the Button" * "Rehab" * "Rich Girl" * "Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)" * "Smells Like Teen Spirit" * "Something" * "Today" * "What You Waiting For?" The full list can be seen at Category:FA-Class song articles Members To add yourself as a member, put the userbox labeled on . To see who has joined the project, see Category:WikiProject Songs members. See also List of notable songs: an editable list created as part of the Missing encyclopedic articles WikiProject. Requested Articles; an editable list of requested song articles, to fulfil or add your own. Resources Chart listings Check the reliability of the chart for a specific country through WP:CHARTS. Some sources include: *Allmusic gives very incomplete (but somewhat helpful) information on some charting singles on Billboard charts including Hot 100 and other singles charts (i.e.; R&B, country) in its articles for the artist and their album(s). Other general information (credits) listed per artists and songwriters in Allmusic is quite incomplete, has many errors, and is difficult to correct. (For a much more reliable source on Billboard charts of all genres dating back to 1944, refer to Joel Whitburn's books published by Billboard Publications). *top40-charts.com has been listed in WP:BADCHARTS, and should not be used as a source. *ARIA has end-of-year Australian charts from 1989 onwards and a list of certifications at the end of each year for singles and albums (platinum and gold). *Oz Music Charts has a list of number-one hits in the U.S., UK, and Australia dating back to the 1950s. *everyhit.com has top-forty positions for UK singles from 1952. *the Database of Popular Music has an extensive database of songs and includes hits by year for both UK and U.S. *Randy Price has compiled the Cash Box magazine Best Selling Record charts from 1950 on. *Chartstats.com Archive of weekly UK singles charts runs since 1952. *aCharts.us is an unlicensed archive compiled by an anonymous source, and contains several charts listed on WP:BADCHARTS. WP:GOODCHARTS recommends against its use in featured or good articles. Archive from 2003. Track listings *freedb is a GPL'd database of CD recordings, listing track titles, durations, and more. *List of online music databases (some free, some not) Subpages * /Popular pages * List of Watchlist Article alerts Tools :Main tool page: toolserver.org *Reflinks - Edits bare references - adds title/dates etc. to bare references *Checklinks - Edit and repair external links *Dab solver - Quickly resolve ambiguous links. *Peer reviewer - Provides hints and suggestion to improving articles. *Wikiproject Watchlist - WikiProject Songs Songs Category:WikiProject Songs Songs fr:Projet:Chanson ms:Wikipedia:WikiProjek Lagu ja:Wikipedia:ウィキプロジェクト 楽曲 pt:Wikipedia:Projetos/Música/Canções